Tired Of Hiding
by TheInflictedFinger
Summary: SasuNaru SasuxNaru yaoi. Warning:ANGST!Sequel to Tired Of Hating
1. Chapter 1

Naruto yawned and turned over, huggling his warm and soft pillow. A snore caused his sensitive ears to twitch in annoyance, blue eyes cracking open from a peaceful sleep. A yawn and a crack of the jaw was followed by the rustle of sheets and a tired groan at the sudden cold air.

Poking at his prone companion, Naruto furrowed his brows in frustration and bemusement when his boyfriend merely rolled on his back, stretching languidly before slipping back into a comfortable sleep. Heaving a sigh, Naruto flopped onto Sasuke's chestand blew a raven lock of hair from the others face, eyes trailing over the other's features with unconcealed fondness.

"Hn...dobe."

"Is that any way to greet someone who just saved your ass from being late to training?" Naruto mock-huffed, smirking evilly when the other shot up, wrapping long arms around the blonde as dark eyes scanned the clutter of the table for the alarm clock.

Red numbers flashed 7:15 AM, much to Sasuke's chagrin."What are you talking about, its only-"

Naruto shook silently with laughter, 'eeping' when Sasuke shoved him off and aside before flopping back onto the bed, groaning in annoyance.

"Teme, you should've seen the look on your face!"The blonde cackled, spooning against Sasuke and rubbing his cheek into the smooth skin of the other's back.

The other, not so easily amused, grabbed a wandering hand and nipped the index finger, receiving another pathetic 'eep' in response. A soft kiss covered the nonexistant mark in apology before the lips' caresses wandered lower to his wrist where angry roped scars stood out in contrast to tan skin.

Naruto sucked in a breath, laughter dying out as he sat up to watch the other worship year-old scars carefully. He half-heartedly attempted to pull away from the attention, a frown replacing his earlier frown. Sasuke stopped him with clouded eyes, tongue peeking from between rosy lips to lap at the raised skin. Naruto furrowed his brows and gave up.

"Why do you always have to look at..those.." He stuttered miserably, wincing slightly when the pressure from the tongue increased."Teme, that hurts."

"Good."The other replied with a feline smirk, releasing the captive appendage and rolling over to pull his boyfriend into a chaste kiss."They say there's only a fine line between pain a pleasure."

Naruto's blush reached near-impossible intensities."H-hentai! Always saying weird things like that!"

"Ahem."

Naruto jumped guiltily, Sasuke merely offering an annoyed frown to the intruder. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in amusement, leaning comfortably in the doorway mask'n'all. Naruto paled when he realized the perverted man had probably been watching them for awhile.

"I'm surrounded by hentais..."He whispered faintly.

Sasuke 'harrumphed', burying his face in his pillow with a muttered,"Why are you here?"

Kakashi offered a cheery smile to the still-paralyzed Naruto before straightening and entering the room further, increasing Naruto's mortification as he made himself comfortable on the edge of their bed.

"Iruka was looking for Naruto. Imagine his suprise when he found a note written not by said missing blonde, but by his boyfriend stating that he was being held captive for the night."

Naruto sputtered, turning an accusing glance on his boyfriend who was tensed in guilt.

"Sasuke! You said you and Iruka had-"

The brunette growled, trying to drown out his boyfriend's screeching with the pillow, much to Kakashi's amusement.

Kakashi held up a hand to forestall the blonde's angry tirade,"But that's not the main thing I came here for. The Hokage needs to have a word with you, Naruto-kun."

"So earlllyyy?"The other whined pitifully after the departing sensei.

Kakashi smirked over his shoulder,"I have no sympathy for you.Besides, didn't you already wake up Sasuke?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

All right then... this is the sequel to tired of hating. I know this chapter isn't too long, but it IS the introductory chapter to a sequel, so..yeah!

Please don't be angry if I don't update right away, but I do have many responsibilities these days..

I plan on this being more focused on Sasuke and Naruto dealing with the attitude towardsthe Kyubi and even Sasuke just generally figuring it out the fact that Naruto HAS the Kyubi sealed in him.

So plenty of angst...just maybe not as much as before.

Opinions? Suggestions?


	2. HELP BETA!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Someone beta this story... I'm having a writers block and I'm ready to start in on it again...but I need some inspiration, and someone to beta Tired of Hating, the prequel to this story so it's free of spelling and grammar errors.

Anyone willing to do this please contact me right away, and as soon as I get some help I'll update again


End file.
